bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Carridin, Aren
Aren Carridin was a member of the Antrixian Resistance during the Galactic Civil War and the occupation of the Antrixian Commonwealth by Imperial forces. Aren entered into the Resistance at the age of 16 and quickly found a nich working as an intelligence operative within the forces fighting against the Imperials. History Early Life Born to the lesser House Carridin, Aren began his early life much like any other child growing up in the galaxy. At the age of 12, Aren was evacuated from Gemenon to an Antrixian ship fleeing from the Republic/Imperial forces occupying the Antrixian Commonwealth. Joining the Resistance Aren spent a year with part of the Antrixian fleet in hiding. Finding out that his sister had remained behind and was alive and well spurred the young man to return to his family, but he insisted in wanting to combat the Imperials. The commanders of the Resistance refused to allow the boy to get involved in combat situations, but did allow him to act as an informant when he returned to Gemenon. Aren proved to be a resourceful teen and a valuable asset to the Resistance, being able to provide reports on supplies and troop movements around Gemenon. It was also during this time that Aren met a strange Antrixian that paid him to also give reports on the Imperials and possible exiled survivors attempting to contact individuals still in the Commonwealth. The man offered credits for the information and little else, saying that the info was purely for finding missing people in the Commonwealth. During this time, Aren was also put in contact with a number of different individuals who instructed him in information gathering and combat training. By his sixteenth birthday, Aren was asked to join the underground intelligence of the Resistance, which he gladly accepted. Priority Assignments Rumors had persisted that members of the major Houses of the Landsraad were in hiding around the galaxy. Aren was given the assignment from the commanders in the Resistance to begin gathering information on these individuals. One of his first priorities was to investigate the rumors of an Antrixian female working in the Rotulus Sector. Aren tracked down information relating to his target, who turned out to be Shasharra Atraydes. His orders prevented him from making full contact due to security and political reasons. He did witness an Antrixian male visit Son Tau, meeting with Shasharra. Returning to the Resistance fleet, Aren reported his findings and was given a new assignment to attempt to track down a group of rogue Jinsai operating in the Outer Rim. When his investigation went dry, Aren returned yet again to be sent on an undercover mission to attempt to make contact and guard an Antrixian female who had been attacking the Empire. Aren eventually made contact with the female, through the Rebel Alliance, who turned out to be Allyson Strykia. He joined Allyson and her Coynite companion as they continued to fight against the Imperials. In 1 ABY, Aren accompanied Allyson and K’Ehlyr as they joined forces with the Nova Wolves and Sei Taria. The Nova Wolves As a member of the new, re-organized Nova Wolves, Aren worked his way into the position of Intelligence Advisor and Liaison to Allyson Strykia. By the time the Wolves began jointly operating with the Shadow Wolves, Aren had began to form a decent informant network ranging from Antrixian Resistance members to smugglers. Aren convinced his older sister, Nyriah, to also flee from the Commonwealth and join with the growing forces amassing around the Strykia twins. With Nyriah acting as his contact within the Landsraad-in-Exile, Aren was able to keep Allyson informed on the political maneuverings of her brother. During the first part of 4 ABY, Aren became suspicious of the possibility of another Antrixian faction beginning to involve itself in the resistance. Aren was especially suspicious of the Antrixian known as Verys. This eventually led Aren to his first encounter with the Talshyar, confirming the rumors and myths he had heard about the clandestine group. Aren didn't choose to share the information of the Talshyar's existence, instead choosing to try and figure out the group's plans. Appearance and Personality Aren Carridin was a member of the Antrixian Resistance and Antrixian Intelligence. While he was a compassionate man, Aren held on to a deep-seated hatred against the Empire. Very proud of his people and culture, Aren resented the Imperials for what they had done in the Commonwealth. While Aren respected Allyson Strykia, not only for her position, but also for her personal mission against the Empire, he often disagreed with her Jinsai/Gai’din approach. More often than not, Aren wanted to make sure that nothing was left after a raid or attack. While not remorseless, Aren believed in paying the Imperials back with equal force and tactics. RPG D6 Stats Type: Antrixian Intelligence Officer DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 6D, Dodge 6D+1, Firearms 5D, Melee combat 7D+2 KNOWLEDGE 3D+1 Bureaucracy 6D, Intimidation 6D, Law Enforcement 5D+2, Streetwise 5D,(s)Tactics: Squads 5D, Willpower 6D MECHANICAL 3D Astrogation 3D+2, Communications 6D, Repulsorlift Operations 5D, Sensors 5D+1, Space Transports 4D+1 PERCEPTION 4D Bargain 4D+2, Command 5D+1, Con 7D, Investigation 5D+2, Persuasion 6D+1, Search 7D, Sneak 8D STRENGTH 3D Brawling 5D (s)Brawling: Shorinji Martial Arts 7D+2 TECHNICAL 2D Blaster repair 3D, Computer Programming/Repair 6D+2, First Aid 3D, Space Transports Repair 2D+1 Special Abilities: Shorinji Martial Arts: Shorinji is a hard, linear art that concentrates on direct strikes and kicks. Maneuvers: Punch/Strike, Kick/Strike, Disarm, Foot Sweep, Instant Knockdown, Palm Punch, Sword Hand, Weapon Block. Mechanical Aptitude: Antrixians are extremely adept in vehicles and vessels, along with their functions. At character creation time, any dice placed in any Mechanical skills, other than beast biding or beast training, are counted as 2D towards the skill total. Story Factors: Blood Lust: Once yearly, Antrixians have a chemical reaction within their body that causes their hormones to be affected adversely. Due to this, Antrixians may be afflicted with out-bursts of emotions. Roll 1D to determine the degree of emotional outbursts: 1-2 slight emotional outbursts, 3-4 no effect, 5-6 intense emotional outbursts, -1D to PER and all related skills. This can be dropped to slight outbursts with a Moderate willpower check. Roll 1D to determine length of time the effect lasts: 1-2 one week, 3-4 three weeks, 5-6 one month. Force-Aging: Due to the high midi-chlorian count interacting with an Antrixian physiology, Force-sensitive Antrixians age, physically, at a far slower rate. After a time, the individual begins to take on an ageless, graceful look. Most persons would have trouble placing an age of an Antrixian Force-user. Jinsai Honor Code: Most Antrixians receive some schooling and training from Jinsai early in their lives. Due to this, many Antrixians hold the honor code of the Jinsai in high regard. Truth and just actions are the cornerstones by which many Antrixians live their lives. Force Points: 1 Character Points: 14 Dark Side Points: 1 Move: 10 Equipment: Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Antrixian Commonwealth Aligned Characters